Lady Dragon
by Davi Jones
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki is just a normal girl in the Hidden Leaf Village, living with her grandmother. Why is she scorned by her own village? Who are her parents? Questions that will be answered on a fateful day. Credit goes to Darkamy1, who is the original owner of this idea. Please enjoy this story. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

On October 10th, the most powerful demon in the elemental nations known as the Nine-Tails Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. The village's shinobi force tried their best to defeat this monstrous beast, but lost their lives in the process. Only one man could defeat this monstrous beast. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, and the Dark Knight Sparda. As the beast destroyed his beloved village, he was standing atop a small cliff, one of the many cliffs overlooking the Village Hidden in the Leaves. In his hands was Beatrice, the first and only child between himself and his now deceased second wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Tears in his eyes, he knew what he had to do to his own friend. He laughs at himself as he realizes he is silently praying that Kami will forgive him for what he is about to do his own friend and his daughter.

"Evacuate the village," ordered the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the God of Shinobi. Shinobi from the various clans tried their best to evacuate the civilians, but the effort was in vain as the Nine-Tails quickly destroyed a huge part of the village, killing hundreds. "You, monster!" shouted a random shinobi, attacking the enormous beast with a **Grand Fireball Jutsu**. The Nine-Tails ignored the attack and swiped its claw at the shinobi. His swipe was blocked by Sandiame's staff as the shinobi retreated to allow the Sandaime to retreat himself. "Damn it," thought Hiruzen as he dodged another swipe," Where is Minato?" He didn't have time to think about it as he could see a ball of energy gathering in front of the Nine-Tails' mouth. "Shit!," Hiruzen thought as he watched in horror," A tailed beast bomb." As every shinobi prepped for the end of the world, the Nine-Tails launched its attack. The attack decimated abandoned buildings as it headed towards the last safe area in the village. Then, it disappeared. Everyone was shocked. "Where did it go?" Hiruzen thought as he looked around for any signs of the attack. "I teleported far away from here," said a voice. Hiruzen turned around to see his successor. "Minato, what are you going to do?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm going to seal the Nine-Tails into my daughter," Minato answered, walking towards the Nine-Tails.

"Are you crazy?!" Hiruzen shouted, but he noticed the tears falling down Minato's face.

"I'm sorry, but it is the only way," Minato said as he teleported. Sandaime could only nod as he looked towards the location of the Nine-Tails.

Minato teleported in front of the Nine-Tails. "Hello, old friend," Minato greeted, looking up. The Nine-Tails said nothing as it tried to crush Minato with its hand. Suddenly, the Nine-Tails was forced back by a sudden outburst of power as Minato shed his human form. In Minato's place was a demonic being covered in flames with clawed hands, a pair of downward facing horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, and a scaly hide. The Nine-Tails recovered and ,failing to recognise the power, charged Sparda. Knowing the consequences between a fight between two powerful demons, Sparda allowed the Nine-Tails to hit him as a way of locking his opponent in the same spot. As soon as he grabbed onto the hand of the Nine-Tails, Sparda teleported them to a far away forest.

The Nine-Tails was not expecting this sudden change and this gave Sparda a few seconds to punch the Nine-Tails to give him space to summon his word. The Nine-Tails was only fazed by this powerful punch and charged Sparda, preparing to strike down Sparda. Dodging the attack, Sparda used this opportunity to cut off one of the nine tails to drain the Nine-Tails chakra. Enraged, the Nine-Tails attacked Sparda faster than before. Unfortunately, Sparda was not prepared for this onslaught and was hit multiple times. Sparda was not heavily injured, but was knocked back several meters, allowing the Nine-Tails to prepare another tailed beast bomb. Realizing the danger of such an attack, Sparda channeled his demonic energy through his blade. Focusing, he swiped downward to unleash a slash of pure demonic energy, which cut the tailed beast bomb and another tail. The Nine-tails was infuriated by this and unleashed another barrage of attacks. Sparda was prepared for this and dodged every single one of the attacks. He was not expecting for the Nine-Tails to shoot a mini-tailed beast bomb at point-blank range. This pushed the two opponents apart, heavily injuring the Nine-Tails and Sparda. Sparda and the Nine-Tails both engaged in combat.

As the battle raged on, Sparda cut off 3 more tails, resulting in the huge decrease of chakra that the Nine-Tails had available. Seeing this was the only opportunity, Sparda prepared the ritual for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. The Nine-Tails was trying its best to recover, but its chakra was drained and its body was littered with huge injuries. "Hello, Sparda," greeted the voice of the Shinigami.

"Greetings, Lord of the Dead," Sparda greeted, bowing.

" _ **What is it you seek to do?**_ " the Shinigami asked.

"I wish to seal the Nine-Tails inside my daughter," Sparda answered.

" _ **Do you know the consequences of such an action?**_ " the Shinigami inquired.

"I do," Sparda said.

" _ **I shall grant you your wish**_ ," the Shinigami agreed," _ **Where is your daughter, so I may grant your wish?**_ " Sparda bowed once again and teleported to location of his daughter. As he picked her up, he smiled at her sleeping face. Once again with tears in his eyes, he teleported back to the location of the Shinigami and presented her to the Shinigami. The Lord of the Dead took the baby and spoke" _**Daughter of Sparda, I bestow upon the soul and power of the Nine-Tails. I pity the burden you will be forced upon for that I shall bestow you a gift. You shall be able to wield the blade of the dead.**_ " Sparda sighed, knowing the burden his daughter shall be forced upon because of her own father. He has once again failed as a father. " _ **Are you ready?**_ " the Shinigami asked.

"Yes, I am," Sparda answered. As the Shinigami and Sparda looked towards the Nine-Tails, the both spoke at the same time," _**Greatest of the tailed beasts, you shall be one with the daughter of Sparda as punishment of the horrendous crimes you have committed. I pray you will find peace in the future.**_ " The Nine-Tails was grateful for this as it was finally free from his control. As the Nine-Tails was slowly being sealed, it transformed to reveal a beautiful woman. Sparda smiled and hugged the woman. "Please forgive me," the woman said as tears were falling down her cheek. Sparda wiped the tears away and said," I already have. You will be free one day. Never forget that." Sparda kissed her cheek and stepped back to watch her to slowly be sucked into his daughter.

As Sparda watched his friend being sucked into his daughter, he started coughing up blood. He was in excruciating pain as he kept on coughing up blood. " _ **This is the price you will pay**_ ," the Shinigami explained," _**Since I cannot take your soul, I will take away the time you could have had with your daughter and through the first eighteen years of her life, your own blood will be slowly poisoning you. You will not die as your healing factor will heal you before you can die.**_ "

"I ~cough~ un~cough~der~cough~stand~cough cough~," Sparda replied. He soon teleported to the only safe place he could of. His old home, the home he lived with Eva and his sons Dante and Vergil. His daughter was left, crying with no one to comfort her until a grey skinned women with purple cat-eyes, lips and hair with a large purple jewel on her forehead, elven ears, wearing a long black gown with purple laces and a black and Amethyst staff appeared in a cloud of black smoke. This woman was the demon witch, Malice. As she gazed upon the child of her beloved leader, she found a note on the baby. " _To Malice, I know I have given a difficult task to do, but I beg of you to care for my daughter, Beatrice. If you wish to change to conceal her identity, i understand, but use the last name Uzumaki as her last name in memory of her late mother. Tell her about her full heritage when she is of age. You don't have to worry about establishing an identity as I have already done so. You shall be my long-lost mother, who has returned to see her family. Please protect my daughter. Sincerely, Sparda known here as Minato Namikaze._ "

"Sparda, you old fool," Malice muttered as she changed her appearance to look more humane. She picked up the baby, just as the Sandaime and several other shinobi came. "Who are you?" the Sandaime asked.

"I am Akeko Namikaze, mother of Minato Namikaze," Malice answered. Everyone was shocked to find Minato's mother here of all places.

"Where are sensei and the Nine-Tails?" asked Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Cat Ninja.

"Minato managed to seal the Nine-Tails into his daughter as you can see before you at the cost of his life," Akeko explained, changing the fact that Minato was still alive. Everyone was in shock. Their beloved Fourth Hokage was dead. "Kill the child," yelled a random shinobi. Next thing anyone knew, the shinobi was dead as his head exploded. "No one is going to touch my grand-daughter while I'm still around," yelled Akeko, enraged. No one dared to speak, afraid to incur the wrath of the mother of the Fourth Hokage.

"I understand," Hiruzen said," As much as I hated to see such a young shinobi dead, I understand your rage and I will help you."

"Thank you," Akeko responded, bowing her head towards Hiruzen.

"What is her name?" Hiruzen asked.

With a smile, Akeko answered," **Naruko Uzumaki**."


	2. Chapter 1: 12 Years Later

**12 years later**

The village were all gathered in unison to defeat a common threat once again. It wasn't a gigantic beast, but a small, defenceless twelve year old. She was running away from a mob of villagers. "Kill the demon," the mob could be heard yelling. The girl being chased is known as Naruko Uzumaki, demonic granddaughter of the old hag at the edge of the village so say the villagers. "I'm not a demon," thought Naruko as tears started to run down her fast. A decent person would pity this girl, but sadly, no such person was there to save her. The only people were human beings blinded by their own biased hatred. The chase ended as a bottle hit Naruko's head. Stumbling forward, Naruko fell onto the floor. Blood was spilling down the back of her head as the mob surrounded her. "What should we do with her?" shouted a random civilian.

"We should kill the demon right now before she kills us," another civilian shouted.

"We should make her suffer," another argued. Naruko could hear the mob agree with that statement. Naruko closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Soon enough, Naruko could someone pulling her head upwards by her hair. "I'm going to have fun with you tonight, little girl," a civilian sneered. The mob understood what he meant and they too moved forward. "Why didn't we do this before?" someone said.

"This is for our families you killed," another mobster shouted.

"I didn't kill anyone," Naruko responded, earning a slap by the man holding her hair.

"Shut up, you demon," the man ordered before smiling and unzipping his pants. Naruko could only close her eyes when suddenly, she felt something on her face. Then, the grip on hair dissapeared. She opened her eyes to see the man lying on the floor without a head. She then realized that the mob wasn't looking at her, but behind her. She turned around to find Akeko, her grandmother. She was relieved to see her as she was afraid that she was going to die at that moment. "What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Akeko, scaring the mob.

"We going to kill the demon," one dumb mobster answered only to scream in agony as he was forced to claw his own eyes out. The mob was too scared to move. "I have told you once. I have told you twice. I have told you a million times," ordered Akeko, releasing her killer intent," You do not harm my granddaughter."

"You can't tell us what to do. We aren't that powerful" shouted another dumb civilian to have his head exploded.

" **Try me** ," Akeko dared, releasing even more killer intent.

"Enough," an old voice ordered. Everyone turned around to see their beloved THird Hokage. The years were not kind to Hiruzen Sarutobi. With the basically the entire village after Naruko's head, he had to most of his power to keep Naruko safe. It didn't help that his own ANBU disregarded his orders to protect Naruko. "Hiruzen," Akeko responded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, the Third Hokage is here to kill the demon," shouted a random civilian. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. With a hand gesture, the civilian was arrested by his ANBU. "You dare say such a thing in violation of my own law," Hiruzen questioned angrily. The mob stayed silent. "ANBU, arrest everyone here for violating the law," Hiruzen ordered. The ANBU quickly followed his orders. He motioned for Akeko and Naruko to folloe him. Akeko picked up Naruko. Noticing the blood, she started to turn around, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Hiruzen shaking his head. She obeyed and followed Hiruzen with a crying Naruko in her arms.

The trio soon arrived at a cottage, located outside of the village. Akeko entered the cottage and quickly laid Naruko on her stomach to carefully remove the broken bottle glass pieces from the back of her Naruko's head. The mood was somber as the only noise was the sniffles from Naruko. Luckily, the wounds were already being healed by the Nine-Tails chakra. "Is she going to recover?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, the Nine-Tails has already healed her wounds. Luckily, she is too young to know what the man was going to do to her," Akeko answered, shifting Naruko to a better position on the bed.

"She never deserved this," Hiruzen muttered.

"No, she didn't," Akeko snorted, turning towards Hiruzen,"She never deserved a life of pain. She should have had a life with family and friends not this." The two remained silent as they watched over Naruko's crying form. As time passed by, the sobs stopped. "What went wrong?" Hiruzen asked, approaching the bed.

"Stupid Minato," Akeko responded, stroking Naruko's cheek.

"You can't blame him for this," Hiruzen replied, sitting down and taking off his Kage hat.

"Why can't I?" Akeko retorted, glaring at Hiruzen.

"He did for the village as it was his duty," Hiruzen calmly answered.

"For the same village that shuns his daughter all for housing a demon that she didn't even deserve. I wonder why she didn't kill the mob herself," Akeko scoffed, releasing some killer intent at Hiruzen.

"Yes for the exactly same village that his daughter loves with her heart. That is why she didn't kill the mob and you know that too well," Hiruzen replied, ignoring the killer intent.

"Yes, I know that too well," Akeko agreed, stopping the flow of killer intent" It is almost funny no matter what the village does to her, she will still die to protect it,"

"I hear that Naruko is best kunoichi in the entire class," Hiruzen chuckled followed by Akeko's own chuckle.

"It is funny," Akeko agreed, glancing at Naruko's sleeping form," I still remember that day."

"I wonder if she still believes that her abilities are a kekkei genkai considering she possess no chakra coils," Hiruzen inquired, pulling out a pipe.

"Technically, it is a kekkei genkai just a different version and she does have chakra," Akeko pointed out.

"It is only because of the demon blood inside of her that she possesses such powerful abilities," Hiruzen argued," Don't get me started on the necklace you gave her. Thankfully, the mob didn't see it or else she would have beaten up for 'supposedly stealing precious gems."

"Yea, but let her think that she is a shinobi. I don't want her to believe that she is a demon," Akeko responded, turning to face Hiruzen. Noticing the pipe, she swiped it away from him. "No smoking next to a child," Akeko nagged.

"Bu~," Hiruzen tried to speak, only to be interrupted by a firm stare from Akeko. "What is it with women that makes men cower in fear?" Hiruzen thought," I mean I am the Third Hokage ,God of Shinobi, but I am defeated by a simple stare. She reminds me too much of my wife."

"Well, I have to go," Hiruzen stated, getting up.

"Thank you for helping her," Akeko responded, standing up.

"It was the least I could do," Hiruzen replied, heading out. Akeko then turned to look at Naruko. "It is times like this that I wish that I didn't follow Sparda all those years ago," Akeko thought.

The Sun rose to signal the start of the new day. Naruko woke up, dazed and in pain. Suddenly, she remembered everything that happened the day before. Tear started to scroll down her face as she started to hug herself. Akeko was in the kitchen, cooking Naruko's favorite meal, heard the cries. She turned off the stove and walked over to bedroom. "Naruko," Akeko calmly said, walking to the bed. She received no response as she anticipated. Removing the blanket, she saw Naruko curled up in a ball, crying. With a sigh, Akeko hugged Naruko, knowing that the young girl needed comfort. Naruko hugged back and sobbed harder. A few minutes passed before the sobbing died down. "Naruko," Akeko calmly said.

"Yes~sob~Grand~sniffle~ma," Naruko managed to say, still crying.

"What happened?" Akeko asked. She felt Naruko stiffen. After a few moments of silence, Naruko finally answered.

 ****

 **Flashback**

"Today would be a great day," Naruko thought as she ran towards the academy. Today was the day she was going to become an actual shinobi. When she entered the classroom, she was barged aside by the two banshees, Ino and Sakura. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino screamed. Naruko pushed herself off the floor. Her mood dampening for just a second before putting a smile on her face to meet the day. She walked over to seat at the back row, nearest to the window. She sat there as the rest of class started to arrive and sit down. Soon, the teacher inside, Iruka, arrived and silenced everybody. The class started with him, announcing the start of the exam. Despite her appearance as blonde, Naruko was very smart and knew that she was screwed. The rest of the day confirmed her theory. The written was covered in a genjutsu. She thanked Kami that Jiji taught her how to dispel genjutsu. Before she could do anything, Iruka called her out," Naruko, stop cheating."

"WHAT!" Naruko screamed.

"Naruko Uzumaki, I am banning you from the exam as you have been caught cheating," Iruka explained, showing no emotion.

"How could I be cheating?" Naruko countered, rage clearly on her face.

"Then, what was that handsign you were doing?" Iruka asked, barely hiding the hatred in his voice.

"It is the handsign to dispel a genjutsu," Naruko tried to explain.

"Why would there be a genjutsu on your test paper?" Iruka argued, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, why would there be a genjutsu on your test?" Kiba shouted.

'You're just trying to cheat to stay on top," Ino joined in.

"Yeah, you want to be on top, so you can be with my Sasuke-kun," Sakura screeched. One after another, Naruko's classmates started to accuse Naruko of cheating. Nearly crying, Naruko ran out of the room. As soon she stopped running, she was greeted by a small mob of men.

 **Flashback End**

"Then, they started to chase me and the mob got bigger and bigger," Naruko said, starting to cry. Akeko just hugged Naruko. In her mind, she knew what she had to do. "Naruko, you don't have to go to the academy today," Akeko informed Naruko.

"But how am I going to graduate?" Naruko asked, her sobbing stopping. Akeko smiled," The exam takes two days. Yesterday was just the written exam. Today is the physical exam."

"Ok, I can understand," Naruko responded.

"Let's go visit the Hokage," Akeko replied," I need to talk to him."

"Yeah! We get to see Jiji," Naruko celebrated, cheering up instantly. Akeko could only shake her head at her leader's daughter's antics. The pair locked up and started to head towards the Hokage tower. As they walked past, the villagers gave Naruko dirty looks. As usual, Naruko pretended to ignore them, but she inwardly sighed. One civilian dared to point the middle finger at her, resulting in the sudden explosion of the offensive finger. Naruko looked up her grandmother. With a smile, Akeko tightened her grip on Naruko's hand. They soon reached the Hokage tower, where they were met by a harsh looks from both civilians and shinobi. Akeko was not deterred as she told the secretary that she wanted to meet the Hokage. However, Naruko was scared by all the looks and started to clutch on Akeko's hand. Soon enough, the pair entered Hokage's office. "Oh hello, Akeko and Naruko," Hiruzen greeted, snuffing out his pipe. Akeko nodded at Hiruzen's action.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm sure you heard what happened at the academy yesterday?" Akeko asked.

"Yes, I heard," Hiruzen answered, sparing a glance at Naruko. He noticed that Naruko's shoulders were slumped and her expression somber. Hiruzen looked at Akeko and her eyes explained everything. It was a mix of rage, sadness, and hatred. He sighed and unconsciously took out his pipe. Before he knew it, the pipe flew out of his hand into Akeko's hand. "Really, Hiruzen. Smoking is bad for your health," Akeko nagged. Hiruzen noticed her body language and could only comply.

"Well, Akeko. I am the Hokage I can do what I want," Hiruzen replied, sounding like a child.

"Jiji, why do you sound like a child?" Naruko questioned, giggling.

"Well, a Hokage needs to be child once in awhile," Hiruzen responded as intelligent as possible. Akeko mouthed "Thank you" to Hiruzen as they could see Naruko was happy once again. "Naruko dear, why don't you read one of Hiruzen's books? Ok?" Akeko ordered. Naruko nodded and ran off to pick a book. Akeko glared at Hiruzen. Hiruzen recognised the look and allowed Akeko into his mind.

 ****

 **In Hiruzen's mind**

The Legendary Third Hokage's mnd would be expected to be well-structured and organized. They were right to an extent. Akeko learnt the hard way that the infamous Third Hokage is still susceptible to 'primal needs'. Akeko landed in the structured part of Hiruzen's mind. In front of her was a younger Hiruzen, reading his version of Icha Icha Paradise. "Hello Hiruzen," Akeko greeted with a tick on her forehead.

"Oh hello, Akeko," Hiruzen responded, looking up from his book and looking back down. Akeko was already used to this as Hiruzen read a few more pages before putting the book down. "What do you want to talk about?" Hiruzen asked.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?" Akeko replied.

"Yes, I did," Hiruzen sighed," Don't worry I already found out about the genjutsu on Naruko's test. They tried to dispel it before handing it to me. I found small traces of chakra on the test paper."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Akeko asked.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Iruka about it," Hiruzen answered.

"That's all," Akeko said, barely keeping her temper in check.

"I can't do anything else as I have no concrete evidence that there was genjutsu on it," Hiruzen calmly responded.

" **THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT** ," Akeko shouted, sending a shockwave through Hiruzen's mindscape," **THERE WAS GENJUTSU ON THAT TEST PAPER AND HE HAD THE GALL TO ACCUSE NARUKO THAT SHE WAS CHEATING. I SHOULD GO KILL THE SON OF A BITCH.** "

"You shall not do such a thing," Hiruzen calmly stated.

" **WHY SHOULDN'T I?** " Akeko questions, sending another shockwave.

"First of all, you can only kill another if they attack you or a family member. If you attack for no reason, you would be executed. Then, who would care for Naruko?" Hiruzen reasoned," You can't because she should be dead." The area was quiet as Akeko calmed down. "I know, but I don't want to see her suffer," Akeko sad, tears falling down her face.

"I know," Hiruzen said as he went to hug Akeko. She didn't hug back, but didn't push him away. Then, they heard a knock. "It looks like he is here," Hiruzen stated, looking up.

"I will hide Naruko and I to see his response," Akeko responded, leaving the mind. Hiruzen could only sigh as he knew that he was going to have a long day.

 **Out of Hiruzen's mind**

As soon as Akeko left the mind, she moved towards Naruko and quickly set a spell to conceal their presence. Naruko didn't notice as she was too entranced in the book she was reading. This gave Akeko the opportunity to view the conversation between Hiruzen and Iruka. "Good morning, Iruka," Hiruzen greeted politely.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Iruka responded politely, bowing.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Hiruzen asked, bringing out his pipe. Akeko tutted before focusing on the conversation. "I do not, Hokage-sama," Iruka answered.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Hiruzen questioned further.

"I truthfully do not, Hokage-sama," Iruka answered. Akeko scoffed. Hiruzen was not the Hokage for nothing. The skills that with the job was to know if one of his shinobi was lying. Detecting no lies from Iruka, he asked a simple question," Why is there chakra on Naruko's test paper?" Iruka said nothing. Hiruzen already knowing the answer, decided to push it. "I'm pretty sure that I didn't order a new exam. Especially one requiring the ability to detect genjutsu on a test paper," Hiruzen inquired. He could see the small bead of sweat on Iruka's forehead. "I do not know what you are talking about, Hokage-sama," Iruka stated once again. Hiruzen knew that Iruka was lying. "Iruka, you are a great teacher. The parents and the kids love you," Hiruzen stated," I myself was personally impressed with the way you 'caught' Naruko performing a jutsu. It is almost like that you were watching her specifically."Hiruzen eyed Iruka carefully as Iruka started to lose his cool. "I mean not many jonin could spot a small handsign in a classroom full of possible shinobi," Hiruzen finished as he saw Iruka look away in shame," Care to explain how you managed to do such a thing?"

"Hokage-sama, I strongly believe that Naruko has been cheating during her academy years," Iruka stated with determination in his eyes.

"Why do you think so?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because she is a~," Iruka started to explain.

"A demon?" Hiruzen interrupted," Is that what you were going to say? I wonder how being a demon automatically makes you a cheater."

"Hokage-sama. With all due respect, she be executed for~," Iruka tried to explain.

"For being a what exactly?," Hiruzen interrupted.

"A demon, Hokage-sama," Iruka responded, angrily.

"Really," Hiruzen responded," Describe a demon to me. I need to be reminded once in awhile what a demon is in my old age."

"A demon is evil creature that deserves to die. They kill, plunder, destroy, and ruin. They possess no remorse and don't care the life of human beings," Iruka said, defining what he believed to be a demon.

"Now, tell me. What is Naruko?" Hiruzen questioned, leaning forward.

"Naruko is~" Iruka started before stopping.

"Naruko is what?" Hiruzen asked, a little bit too innocently.

"Naruko is different from the rest of us," Iruka quickly answered.

"How so?" Hiruzen asked once again.

"She~" Iruka spoke.

"What she didn't lose her parents to the Nine-Tails attack twelve years ago? Is it the fact that she too is an orphan? She has one remaining family member? What is it that makes Naruko different?" Hiruzen ranted," Another question. How in any way does Naruko fit your description of a demon? Is she a murderer? Is she a thief? Is she a person with no regard for human life? Tell me, Iruka, what makes Naruko a demon?" Iruka only stood there with no answer. Hiruzen knew that Iruka was thinking about what he said. To nail the point home, he said one last thing," I know about the genjutsu on the test. Honestly, I expected better from you Iruka. You are the best teacher the academy has ever seen and yet, you fail to move past your hatred just like the rest of the village. You could not see the young, defenceless girl that is the victim as much as the rest of you. Now tell me why was there a genjutsu on the test?"

"I only discovered the genjutsu after I collected in Naruko's test when she ran away," Iruka answered in a shallow voice," I do not know who did it. Please forgive me, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you for your honest answer. You are excused," Hiruzen stated and with a bow, Iruka left the room. "You need to keep a closer eye on Naruko," Hiruzen stated as Akeko's spell was dispelled.

"Agreed, I will be following her everyday until she is old enough to defend herself," Akeko replied.

"Naruko, come over here," Hiruzen called out. Standing up, Naruko walked over to Hiruzen. "Yea, Jiji," Naruko greeted, earning a small smile from the old man.

"You are to redo the exam tomorrow and I will make sure that there will be no sabotages personally," Hiruzen stated, earning a big smile from Hiruzen.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Naruko replied, hugging Hiruzen.

"No problem. Now, go home and practice," Hiruzen responded, hugging Naruko back. Naruko grabbed Akeko's hand and basically dragged Akeko to the door. Akeko looked back and gave a grateful smile at Hiruzen. Hiruzen could only smile back as the pair left his office.


	3. Chapter 2: First Step to become Genin

**The Next Day**

Naruko woke up, bright and early to get ready for exam. She smelt her grandmother's cooking. It smelt like her favorite meal, ramen. Getting out of bed, she rushed to the kitchen to find a bowl of ramen waiting for her. Quickly sat down, she thanked Akeko and ate her ramen. The ramen was too hot for Naruko to handle and she dropped her noodles back into the bowl. "OW!" Naruko shouted.

"That will teach you to eat too quickly," Akeko smirked, before sitting down in front of Naruko with a bowl of ramen.

"That's mean, grandma," Naruko complained as she blew on her noodles before eating it.

"I did it to teach you a lesson, missy," Akeko retorted before biting on her chopsticks.

"Hey, how come you aren't in pain?" Naruko asked.

"Simple, I made mine before I made yours. This gave my ramen time to cool down," Akeko explained.

"That's really mean, Akeko," Naruko whined.

"Really?" Akeko said, raising her eyebrow," It seems like I'm too mean to make you ramen ever again."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you mean," Naruko apologised," Please don't stop making ramen."

"That sounds better," Akeko responded," Now, hurry up and finish. We don't want you late for your exam, do we?" Naruko shook her head and quickly ate her breakfast. Then, she washed her dishes. In the bedroom, Naruko got changed into her an outfit Hiruzen gave her for her twelfth birthday. She was wearing a mesh shirt with a red hoodie and black ANBU pants.

"Grandma, I'm ready," Naruko called out.

"Ok, let's go," Akeko responded. Naruko grabbed Akeko's hand. As they were about to go out through the door, Naruko tugged on her hand.

"Can you teleport today?" Naruko asked. Akeko smiled and nodded. With a snap of her fingers, the duo vanished.

Iruka was pacing back and forth in one of the classrooms. He was thinking heavily about what Hiruzen told him. "Was I being too harsh to Naruko?" Iruka thought," Am I being too biased? She is just a young girl. What have I done?" Iruka wanted to pull his hair for allowing his hatred to get over his professionalism. Suddenly, two figures appeared out of nowhere. "What the hell?" Iruka shouted out. He suddenly felt a terrible pain in his lower region. He fell down in pain as he could see Akeko glaring at him.

"No swearing," Akeko nagged," Do you understand?" Iruka could only nod as he cried out in pain. Akeko seemed satisfied. Suddenly, the pain disappeared as fast as it came. Iruka picked himself off the floor. Then, the door opened to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama!" Iruka cried out," What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am here to make sure that the exam goes smoothly," Hiruzen explained.

"Why?" Iruka asked.

"To ensure that Naruko here has a fair chance of passing," Hiruzen answered," Without the interference of certain teachers." Iruka looked away in shame for he is one of the many teachers to interfere with Naruko's school life. "Since everyone is here, I would like to begin Naruko's exam," Iruka stated, handing the test paper to Hiruzen. Hiruzen checked over the paper to make sure it was the right one and handed it to Naruko. She quickly sat down and started writing. Iruka set the time to one hour and waited for Naruko to finish her exam.

 **One hour later**

"Ok, time's up," Iruka called out. Naruko got up and handed in her test paper. Iruka gave Naruko's paper a quick glance to give him a basis on how good Naruko was. The first question of the test paper was " _What is chakra?_ " He read down to see what was Naruko's answer. He was amazed by Naruko's answer," _Chakra is the power in which shinobi use to perform all kidnds of jutsu. It is comprised of two aspects, the physical and the mental. The physical aspect of chakra is the human body. You must strengthen your body to develop the physical aspect of chakra. The mental aspect of chakra is the mind. Similar to the physical aspect, the more you develop your mind, the stronger the mental aspect of your chakra will be."_

"Naruko, is smarter than I thought?" Iruka thought as he beckoned for Naruko to follow him outside. Naruko, Akeko, and Hiruzen followed Iruka outside to the training grounds. "Ok," Iruka said," There are ten kunai and ten shuriken. I want you to throw them, so I can see how accurate you are with them." Naruko nodded and ran up to the table where ten kunai and ten shuriken lay. As she picked up one of the kunai, she noticed that it felt different from the usual kunai she used. "Grandma, these kunai feel different from usual," Naruko called out. In an instant, Akeko appeared next to Naruko, examining the kunai. Iruka started sweating as he remembered the intense pain he felt earlier for just swearing.

"Hiruzen, these kunai are heavier and blunt," Akeko informed.

"Are you sure?" Hiruzen asked as he approached the pair.

"Here. Feel for yourself," Akeko replied as she chucked one of the kunai to Hiruzen. He caught and started to examine the kunai.

"You're right," Hiruzen agreed as he placed the kunai on the table," Iruka, did you have any knowledge of this?"

"No, Hokage-sama," Iruka replied," I thought all of the kunai and shuriken were fine as the other kids didn't seem to complain yesterday."

"Well, we all know that there are people out there against Naruko," Hiruzen stated.

"What do we do then, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Iruka, do you have any kunai on you?" Hiruzen asked. Iruka nodded. "Then, we will let Naruko use those instead," Hiruzen stated.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka agreed as he handed ten kunai from his pouch to Naruko. Naruko tested the kunai and it felt like the others. She threw each kunai separately. The first kunai hit the head. The next two hit an eyeball each. The next two kunai hit the lungs area. The next four hit both hands and feet. Iruka winced as the last kunai hit the area between the legs. Iruka was very impressed by Naruko's expertise at throwing. There was only one person to get a 10/10 and that was Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving Uchiha.

"Ok, next is shuriken throwing," Iruka announced. Before Naruko grabbed on of the shuriken at the table, Iruka offered her his shuriken. He knew that the shuriken were probably tampered with, so he decided to take the initiative. Akeko nodded in approval at Iruka's action. Naruko only managed to get 8 bullseye with the ten shuriken. Iruka recorded Naruko's scores and moved on to the taijutsu aspect of the exam. Suddenly, smoke enveloped the entire training ground. Hiruzen was quick to react as he said," **Futon: Great Breakthrough**." The smoke disappeared as quickly as it came. Akeko and Hiruzen looked around to see if everyone was ok. They noticed that Iruka and Naruko were gone. " **That bastard** ," Akeko growled.

"Can you teleport to Naruko's location?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, I can only teleport to her if she is about to be seriously injured," Akeko answered, jumping to the roof. Hiruzen followed. "Let's split up. We can find her faster this way," Hiruzen suggested. Akeko nodded and headed towards the north of the village. Hiruzen headed to the south.

Unknown to Hiruzen and Akeko, Iruka wasn't the culprit. When smoke enveloped the area, he noticed that a silhouette grab what seemed like Naruko. He couldn't allow this to happen. He immediately followed the silhouette. He noticed that Naruko was slumped over the figure's shoulder. He called out to the figure to stop, but it was pointless. Eventually, Iruka caught up to the figure. As he punched the figure, he realized it was his friend, Mizuki.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" Iruka asked, dodging a kick from Mizuki.

"I think you deserve to know what I plan on doing," Mizuki answered, dropping Naruko on the ground before throwing a kunai at Iruka. Iruka easily dodged the kunai, but was kneed in the chin by Mizuki. Surprised, Iruka lost his balance and Mizuki pinned him to the ground.

"I'm only telling you this as a courtesy," Mizuki stated," You see I plan to steal the Forbidden Scroll and the demon is an essential part of my plan." The two men heard a stir from Naruko as she started to wake up. "Fortunately, this is as perfect of a spot to kill her," Mizuki muttered. Iruka widened his eyes as he saw Mizuki pull out his giant Shuriken. As soon as Mizuki grabbed his shuriken, Iruka punched him in the face. Mizuki was stunned, but easily recovered. He gripped Iruka's wrist harder and threw his shuriken at Naruko. Iruka could only watch in horror as the shuriken approached Naruko at an alarming rate. He then noticed a rock in front of Naruko. Seeing this as his only chance, he performed the Kawarimi.

Naruko woke up to be greeted by Iruka, standing over her with his arms outstretched to either side. She was terrified as this reminded her of one of the many beating she had endured when she was younger. "Is going to hurt me?" Naruko thought. She then noticed the blood pouring down Iruka's back. Iruka then collapsed. She was confused on the events that just happened. She then noticed a white-haired man. She recognized the look on Mizuki's face. It was look of utter disappointment and hatred. She turned to Iruka and asked," Why did you save me?"

"Because you are the one person in this village that deserves a chance to live," Iruka answered.

"Why did you save me, the demon child?" Naruko responded, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Naruko, you're not a demon," Iruka replied, moving his hand up to wipe her tears," I'm sorry for the way I treated all this time. I should have been a better teacher."

"I-I-Iruka S-Sensei," Naruko stuttered out, feeling Iruka's hand fall as he went unconscious.

"Ha. The fool died for what? A demon," Mizuki laughed out.

"Don't make fun of him," Naruko mumbled.

"Hmm, what did you say?" Mizuki taunted.

"I said, DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIM!" Naruko shouted, unleashing an invisible shockwave. Mizuki was slightly stunned by this display of power, but he wasn't threatened by this.

'What are you going to do about it?" Mizuki taunted again, only to be kneed in the stomach. Mizuki spat out blood as Naruko followed through with a punch to the face. Mizuki's head slammed into the ground. Naruko then proceeded to grab Mizuki's head and repeatedly slam it into the ground. She finally stopped. Mizuki then proceeded to poof in front of her. She was shocked then noticed someone approaching her at high speed. She then whipped around to kick Mizuki in the stomach as he dropped his kunai. Naruko noticed the kunai fall and grabbed it. She then stabbed in the shoulder. Mizuki screamed in pain and tried to kick Naruko. The pain never hit as it just stayed in place a few inches from Naruko's body. Naruko used this opportunity to axe kick Mizuki's shoulder where the kunai was. This pushed the kunai deeper, causing Mizuki to retreat.

"What was that?" Mizuki managed to say as he ripped out the kunai in his shoulder.

"Telekinesis," Naruko answered before appearing in front of Mizuki and punching him. The punch fractured Mizuki's skull. Mizuki fell to the floor and stayed there. Naruko, certain that Mizuki was unconscious, ran over to Iruka, who was now conscious. He was surprised at the ability Naruko displayed. Naruko soon knelt down in front of Iruka. "How did you do that?" Iruka asked.

"I'm not suppose to tell you this, but I possess a kekkai genkai that gives me enhanced stamina, strength, speed, and agility along with telekinesis," Naruko explained, schocking Iruka.

"Who else knows about this?" Iruka asked.

"Jiji and my grandmother," Naruko answered.

"That's good if anyone knew about her abilities. She would be forced into the CRA," Iruka thought. "Naruko, I want you to close your eyes for a moment," Iruka said.

"Why?" Naruko asked, suspicious.

"Just do it," Iruka pleaded," Please."

"Ok," Naruko replied before closing her eyes. Iruka then untied his forehead protector and tied it onto Naruko's head. Naruko twitched as he placed the protector on her head, but didn't move.

"You can open your eyes now," Iruka stated. Naruko opened her eyes to find nothing different. "Do you feel something different?" Iruka asked, smiling. Naruko felt something on her forehead. She then reached up to touch her forehead to find a protector there. Her eyes widened as she realized what that meant. Iruka smiled. "Well done, Naruko. You deserved it," Iruka congratulated before coughing up blood. Naruko then realized that Iruka was still injured. She got up to get a doctor. With her distracted, Mizuki, semi-conscious, threw his last shuriken at Naruko. "Watch out!," Iruka weakly called out. Naruko didn't hear and was about to be hit when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned around to see her grandmother holding something. In Akeko's hand was a shuriken. "Naruko, are you ok?" Akeko asked, turning to face Naruko. Naruko nodded. Soon, Hiruzen and several of his ANBU arrived at the scene. The ANBU were about to attack Naruko when Akeko snapped her fingers, forcing most of the ANBU to collapse due to extreme pain in their lower regions.

"What happened here?" Hiruzen asked.

"H~cough~okage-sama, Mizuki ~cough~ was planning on stealing the Forbidden Scr~cough~oll for some reason. He planned to use Naruko as a scapegoat," Iruka explained before coughing up blood. Akeko snapped her fingers and Iruka disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Hiruzen asked, concerned for the wellbeing of one of his shinobi.

"I sent him to the hospital," Akeko answered, before examining Naruko to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Couldn't you have healed him?" Hiruzen pointed out. Akeko then turned her head to face Hiruzen.

'I could have, but let's just say this is punishment for what he did to Naruko," Akeko stated before inspecting Naruko again for injuries. Hiruzen sighed and then, noticed the forehead protector on Naruko's head.

"Well done, Naruko, in becoming a genin," Hiruzen congratulated, causing Akeko to look up and notice the forehead protector on Naruko's head.

"Well done, Naruko," Akeko congratulated as well as she hugged Naruko," When did you get a forehead protector?" Naruko then explained the events after she woke up. Hiruzen and Akeko could only smile at how proud Naruko was at her accomplishments. After Naruko finished her story, Hiruzen ordered of his ANBU to take Mizuki to the hospital and to guard him at all times after he begged Akeko to release one of his ANBU from their pain.

"I believe that you deserve a treat," Akeko stated, earning a nod from Naruko.

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?" Naruko asked.

'Why? I can make ramen for you at home," Akeko replied, grabbing Naruko's hand to head towards Ichiraku's.

"Yeah, but I don't want wait for you to cook ramen at home. I want to eat now," Naruko responded, grinning. Akeko smiled and just nodded her head in agreement. Hiruzen could only watch as the two walked away.

"Hey, Jiji. Aren't you going to join us?" Naruko called out.

"I can't. I have Hokage business to attend to," Hiruzen answered.

'Come on, Hiruzen. It won't be that bad," Akeko called out as well.

"Really, have to get back to work," Hiruzen replied, only to notice a glare from Akeko and sad look from Naruko. He suddenly remembered what she did to his personal ANBU. "On second thought, I wouldn't mind joining you," Hiruzen stated, causing Naruko to brighten up. Akeko only nodded as they waited for Hiruzen to catch up.

"She reminds me too much of my wife," Hiruzen thought as he smiled. The trio started, walking to Ichiraku's. Sadly, Hiruzen forgot to ask Akeko to relieve his ANBU of their pain.


	4. Chapter 3: Second Step to become Genin

**On the day of team placement**

A week has passed since the Mizuki incident, Naruko, could be seen, walking to the academy early in the morning. She has learnt that it was the safest time to walk in the valance as the villagers were either still in bed or setting up shop. She soon arrived at the academy to find her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, already seated, looking bored. Sasuke Uchiha was the son of the late Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan. Sadly, the entire Uchiha clan was eradicated a couple of years ago by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. This caused Sasuke to change from a happy and friendly child to one cold-hearted and hateful. Naruko tried her best to be there for Sasuke, but he too slowly distanced himself from her. This action sent Naruko into a state of depression. Akeko was furious at Sasuke and would have killed him if it wasn't for Hiruzen and Naruko convincing her otherwise. Recently, Sasuke started to talk to Naruko more. Of course, Naruko was suspicious at first and, being her usual self, confronted Sasuke about this sudden change in attitude. Sasuke then proceeded to explain to Naruko about his mental breakdown after the Uchiha massacre and how it scarred him for life, forcing him to focus on his hatred. It wasn't until a visit from the Third Hokage about his behavior that he realized the pain he was inflicting on others beside himself. After telling his story, Sasuke truthful expected Naruko to hate him, but to his surprise, Naruko hugged him signaling the start of their renewed friendship. The two knew that they had to keep their friendship a secret to avoid the hassle from the council and Sasuke's fangirls. Now, they were the closest of friends despite their situation.

"Dobe," Sasuke greeted.

"You know that's not nice," Naruko replied, walking over to Sasuke and sitting down next to him," You know as much as I do that we are equal in skill since we both got rookie of the year."

"Yeah, but to me, you will always be my dobe," Sasuke responded, smirking. Naruko blushed at Sasuke's wording, but refused to be bested by Sasuke. Unknown to Naruko. Sasuke noticed the blush and congratulated himself.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm a dobe, teme. At least, I don't have fangirls after me," Naruko teasing, causing Sasuke to freeze up and slam his head against the desk.

"It's terrible," Sasuke complained, turning his head to face Naruko," The fangirls are always following me around and begging me to be their boyfriend. I mean just yesterday, a pink-haired girl tried to kiss me. I swear to Kami that I saw my life flash before my eyes. I mean I'm an Uchiha and yet, I am easily bested by a group of fangirls. How is that possible?" As Naruko listened to Sasuke rant about his terrible experiences with his fangirls, Naruko couldn't help, but giggle at Sasuke's misfortune, earning a glare from Sasuke. Watching over them through his crystal ball, Hiruzen smiled at the pair.

"I knew I made the right decision to confront Sasuke about his problem when I did," Hiruzen thought, leaning back in his chair," Naruko is smiling once again. I think I deserve a reward. Hehehe." Hiruzen then pulled out a hidden drawer. Inside he grabbed out a book, it was his student's latest work, Icha Icha Lost Lover. He then noticed a note on the front cover. It read," I know about your secret collection of Icha Icha novels. I took the liberty of confiscating all of the books. However, I felt it was best to leave this one as a reward. Thank you for giving Naruko her smile back. Akeko." Hiruzen stated crying fake tears at the loss of his collection of Icha Icha, but was grateful for Akeko's once in a lifetime act of mercy. He started reading.

 **2 hours later**

Most of the class have arrived and were already seated. Sasuke and Naruko were still talking to each other. That was until the banshees arrived, Ino and Sakura. "SASUKE-KUN," the entire class heard. Naruko and Sasuke cringed when they heard the voices. "Crap, they're here," Sasuke and Naruko thought. Soon enough, Ino and Sakura barged into the room. "Sasuke-kun, where are you?" the two girls called out as the looked around for their Sasuke-kun. They quickly found Sasuke, brooding with a sniggering Naruko next to him. "What is she doing with my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura thought.

"She should be punished," inner Sakura suggested.

"Yes, she should be," Sakura thought as he started walking toward Sasuke. Ino on the other hand noticed something as Sasuke started talking to Naruko. "I never seen Sasuke-kun talk to someone in class before," Ino thought. Then, she noticed the slight blush on Sasuke's face. "He was never my Sasuke-kun in the first place," Ino realized before slumping her shoulders. She walked over to sit next to Hinata. Choji noticed this and asked," Why aren't you trying to sit next to Sasuke?"

"Sasuke has already picked a girl," Ino answered, sighing as she waited for comforting words from her friends.

"Finally, you realized," Kiba replied, shocking Ino.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Ino stuttered.

"Everyone knew that Sasuke liked Naruko," Kiba explained," Even before the massacre, those two would always be seen together. I'm surprised they haven't tied the knot already."

"That can't be true," Ino responded, looking around her for confirmation.

"It's `munch~ ture, Ino," Choji stated, eating his chips.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru commented. Shino remained silent, but Ino could see Shino shake his head at her statement. She laid her head on top of her desk to process this new piece of information.

"Though, I am curious. Why aren't you with Sakura, demanding for Naruko to move?" Kiba asked.

"If it is true that Sasuke likes Naruko then he wouldn't be very happy if I do something to her," Ino answered," I want to be in his good books, so in the future, I might have a chance if he breaks up with Naruko." The others could only nod at Ino's statement. Then, they heard a scream. The group turned around to see a sight they would never forget.

Sasuke was in heaven. Naruko, the girl of his dreams, was kissing him. To be honest, it was an accident, but Sasuke enjoyed it. Earlier, he was enjoying a pleasant conversation with Naruko as they talked about their training.

"Hey, Sasuke. I finally mastered the spell I found in my grandma's book," Naruko stated, smiling.

'That's great, dobe, as if magic is real," Sasuke taunted. Sasuke saw Naruko twitch before he felt Naruko's hand on his stomach. He blushed. He then heard mutter some words. Suddenly, he felt an intense pain in his stomach. It was the most painful thing he has ever felt. He tried his best to hold in his pain, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Naruko. Please don't do that again. I never want to go through that again," Sasuke apologised. Naruko laughed and the pain in Sasuke's stomach instantly vanished. She blushed as she realized her hand was touching Sasuke's stomach. She quickly removed her hand.

'That's nothing. You should see what my grandma does. She can make the Hokage bend to her will like that," Naruko stated, causing Sasuke to go pale.

"If she can do that, imagine the power she will have when she is older," Sasuke thought," I must get this power to kill my brother. Wait, I have to stop thinking like that. Itachi never got his power through hate, but through his love his family and the village plus he was played like a fool." Sasuke then noticed Sakura walk towards them. Sasuke let a small groan, which was easily heard by Naruko. She turned around to see Sakura behind her.

"Hi, Sakura," Naruko greeted.

"Get away from my Sasuke-kun," Sakura screeched, temporarily deafening Naruko and Sasuke.

"Kami, what did I do to deserve this?" Sasuke thought as he turned to see Naruko glare at Sakura.

"Why should I?" Naruko questioned, receiving a vicious glare from Sakura.

"Because Sasuke-kun is mine," Sakura screeched, nearly forcing the two seated to cover their ears. Sasuke was pissed off.

"That bitch only wants me because I am an Uchiha," Sasuke thought as he clenched his fists.

"As if Sasuke would want to be with you," Naruko scoffed, shocking Sakura.

'Naruko, it's moments like this that reminds me why I love you," Sasuke thought as he smiled. Sakura noticed the smile and was quickly enraged.

"As if Sasuke would want to sit next to a demon like you," Sakura insulted, causing Sasuke to glare at her.

"That bitch," Sasuke screamed in his head and saw Naruko stand up to leave her seat. He couldn't make out her face because of the shadows of the bangs gave out, but Sasuke knew Naruko was the verge of breaking down. He clenched his fists again. This time so hard, blood started to come out.

"That's right demon scum. Leave. Sasuke-kun wants me not you," Sakura taunted, enraging Sasuke. Sasuke then saw Sakura push Naruko to the floor. Knowing Naruko wasn't prepared for this, Sasuke rushed to stop Naruko from hitting the ground. Pushing Sakura aside, he rushed over to stop Naruko from hitting the floor. Naruko crashed into Sasuke as he stopped her from hitting the floor. As he stepped back to regain his balance from catching Naruko, he stepped on an ireregular-shaped rock (Akeko heheheh..) and he and Naruko fell. Next thing, Sasuke knew Naruko's lips crashed into his lips.

"Am I kissing Naruko?" Sasuke wondered as his eyes widened. He saw Naruko's eyes widen as well. He ignored the Sakura's scream. Neither, he or Naruko moved to stop the kiss. Eventually, the two separated. The two quickly stood up to find the entire class looking at them with a smile?. Sasuke and Naruko blushed from embarrassment. It was the Iruka entered the classroom to start the day. Sasuke and Naruko quickly sat down. Luckily, Sakura was dragged off by Ino to sit somewhere else. No one in the class saw the look Hinata was giving Sasuke or a laughing rock before it disappeared.

Naruko touched her lips as she listened to Iruka's speech about the responsibilities and requirements of being a genin. "Did I kiss Sasuke?" Naruko thought as she blushed at the recent memory of her first kiss," Of course I did. Did he enjoy it? What. Why do I care if he enjoyed it? He's my best friend. I mean I can't like him. Can I?" Naruko's blush deepened as she thought about her situation. Somewhere else, a certain white-haired man with a red jacket was killing some demons when he felt the sudden urge to kill a black-haired boy. "What was that about?" the man thought, before attacking demons. In another location, a man was lying in bed coughing up blood before suddenly, feeling the urge to kill a black-haired boy. He smiled. "It seems like my daughter has her first crush," the man smiled before coughing up blood. In Konoha, Sasuke was having similar thoughts to Naruko. Six figures watched the pair before groaning.

"This is so cliche," Kiba thought as he rubbed Akamaru's head.

"Just confess already. We have been watching this fiasco for years," Choji begged in his head.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun confess your feelings," Ino thought as she looked away, afraid of crying.

"That Naruko, trying to steal my Sasuke-kun from me," Sakura said angrily in her mind.

"N-N-Naruko-kun," Hinata thought as she started blushing at the thought of Naruko.

"Ok, here are the team placements," Iruka called out, forcing the students to start paying attention.

 **(I don't know the team members except for team 7, 8, 9, and 10)**

"Ok, team 7 is Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka started to call out. Naruko and Sasuke smiled at each other before blushing and look away from each other. Six figures could be heard groaning.

"And Sakura Haruno," Iruka finished. Naruko and Sasuke paled as they had the worst kunoichi in the academy in their team and it didn't help that she was a banshee. Sakura was ecstatic.

"Ha, take that Ino-pig. True love does win at the end," Sakura screeched. Everyone covered their ears even Iruka.

"Yeah, it did," Ino replied, chuckling at the situation Sakura is in. Sakura didn't notice the chuckle and smiled at her situation. She was about to speak again when Iruka cleared his throat again.

"Ok since everyone is quiet," Iruka stated. Everyone glared at Sakura, who didn't possess the common decency to look embarrassed. Iruka cleared his throat to gain the class' attention.

"Ok, team seven. Your jounin sensei will Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Your jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. As there is still a Team 9 in circulation, Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. I advise you to gather into your genin teams and wait for your jounin sensei," Iruka finished. The entire class shuffled around. Naruko and Sasuke looked at each other, knowing full well the danger coming. Soon enough, Sakura came charging towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, now do you believe we were meant to be?" Sakura called out. Sasuke sighed and just ignored Sakura. Naruko looked at Sasuke to see one of his eyebrows twitch. She giggled and Sasuke glared at her. That was the moment Sakura tried to hug Sasuke. Naruko suddenly felt something in the pit of her stomach. "Don't let her hug him," a voice said in her head. Naruko listened to the voice and used her telekinesis to stop Sakura as she was mid-air to tackle Sasuke into a hug.

"HUH!" Sakura screeched, forcing Sasuke to turn around. He saw Sakura was suspended in mid-air. He looked at Naruko, who was shocked as well. Sasuke then decided to use this opportunity to move away from Sakura. He got up and grabbing Naruko's hand, causing both to blush. They moved to a different area of the room. Iruka noticed this, just before he left, and smiled. Sakura ,on the other hand, was furious.

"How dare the demon still my Sasuke-kun from me?" Sakura raged in her head.

"Yea, you should punish her," inner Sakura agreed. Sakura fumed as she stayed suspended in the air.

 **3 hours later**

Naruko, Sasuke, and a floating Sakura were the only students left in the classroom. Naruko and Sasuke were still talking to each other in one part of the room. Sakura could be seen glaring at the duo with hate and jealously. For the three hours she was stuck in suspended animation, she was formulating a plan to humiliate Naruko. Suddenly, she noticed that she could move her body again, but was still stuck in position. After a few minutes, Sakura could move again.

"This is the perfect time to commence my plan," Sakura thought as she prepped her plan. Naruko and Sasuke were too engrossed into their conversation to notice Sakura.

"So where the hell is our sensei?" Naruko stated, laying her head on the desk in front of her.

"This is sensei is an embarrassment to all shinobi," Sasuke stated, annoyed," He should be punctual like a true shinobi. I bet he was made jounin by accident."

"Actually, I think he is allowed to be late because he is the best of the best from what I can remember Jiji telling me," Naruko responded.

"That's more sense," Sasuke sighed. Then, they heard a thump. THe two looked at the direction of the noise. In front of them, there was a silver-haired man, known as Kakashi Hatake, with his hands in his pockets. On top of his head, there lay a whiteboard eraser. The man looked inquisitively at them.

"This must be our sensei," Naruko and Sasuke thought.

"Looks like Naruko was wrong about Kakashi-sensei being the best of the best," Sasuke thought.

"Why did he allow that eraser to hit his head,"

"May I ask who did this?" the man asked in a lazy tone.

"I'm sorry, was all Naruko's fault. I tried my best to stop her, but she insisted on doing it," Sakura blamed, pointing at Naruko.

"WHAT!" Naruko and Sasuke shouted.

"I/She didn't do it," they both said in unison. To the students, Kakashi seemed like that he didn't care, but inside, he was different.

"That demon filth," Kakashi thought as he kept his face of indifference," If it wasn't for the Hokage, she would be dead."

"My first impression of you guys …. You're boring," Kakashi stated in his usual lazy voice," Meet on the roof in 5 minutes." Then, he poofed. Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura walked to the roof. On the stairs, Sakura tried to trip Naruko, but Naruko seemed to be able to dodge all of her attempts. The trio were on the roof in the allotted time to see Kakashi leaning against the railing, looking bored. He motioned for them to sit down in front of him. The trio soon sat down in silence.

"Ok, it seems like the best time to get to know each other. Introduce yourselves and state your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," Kakashi ordered. He noticed that none of the genin moved to speak.

"Ok, I will give you a demonstration," Kakashi stated," My name is Kakashi Hatake. There is not a lot of things I like. I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies aren't worth knowing about. My dream is none of your business."

"That was lame," Naruko thought.

"This is a jounin," Sasuke thought critically.

"Naruko must die," Sakura fumed.

"Ok, Pinky. Your turn," Kakashi ordered, pointing at Sakura.

"Oh, ok," Sakura responded," My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (looks at Sasuke and squeals). I dislike no I HATE NARUKO UZUMAKI." Sasuke glared at Sakura while Naruko became depressed before smiling again.

"Hmmm, I can use that," Kakashi thought while Sakura continued on.

"My hobbies are (looks at Sasuke again). My dream is to (looks at Sasuke and blushed)," Sakura finished. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke looked at Sakura in disgust.

"This is getting better by the minute. I can manipulate the situation to make it seem like Sakura killed Naruko in a fit of jealous rage. That will work out for me as i get rid of the demon and an useless civilian girl," Kakashi thought.

"Ok, you duck-butt," Kakashi ordered, pointing to Sasuke. Sasuke growled at Kakashi, then smirked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are very few things I like. I dislike many things. My hobbies are none of your business. My dream is not for you to know," Sasuke responded, smirking.

"Hey, stop trying to be like Kakashi-sensei," Naruko stated. Kakashi cringed inward when he heard call him sensei, but his outward appearance didn't change at all.

"Dobe, you ruined my introduction," Sasuke complained.

"Yeah, you ruined Sasuke-kun's introduction," Sakura joined in, hoping to impress Sasuke.

"Actually, you didn't ruin it," Sasuke quickly said, shocking Sakura," My likes are tomatoes and a certain person." Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruko noticed the blush.

"Interesting, it doesn't seem like he would betray the village," Kakashi thought.

"WHO IS THIS WOMAN THAT IS STEALING MY SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura raged in her head.

"I didn't know Sasuke liked someone," Naruko thought, surprised. Sasuke noticed their glares and decided to continue.

"My dislikes are people who base their opinions on someone without getting them to know the person first and pompous assholes. My hobby is to tending to my tomato garden at home. My dream is to bring a certain someone to justice and to rebuild my clan," Sasuke concluded. Kakashi nodded, but was a bit confused by what Sasuke said.

"I thought he would want to kill his brother. At least, this means he is not a liability," Kakashi thought.

"Ok, blondie. Your turn," Kakashi ordered, pointing to Naruko. He had to bite his tongue from saying demon as he knew that Hiruzen was watching him through his crystal ball.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I like ramen, my grandma, training, and my good friend, Sasuke," Naruko stated. Luckily, Kakashi and Sakura didn't notice the light blush on Sasuke's face. Naruko was too distracted by her introduction to notice.

"My dislikes are rapists, killers, and beaters. My hobby is to train. My dream is to have family that will love me," Naruko finished.

"Not a bad dream to have. Sadly, you will not live to see it fulfilled," Kakashi thought, an evil glint in his eye.

"Ok, since I know you guys now. I have something to tell you," Kakashi said," I want you to meet me at Training Ground 7 at 7 a.m tomorrow."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"To see if you are worthy of becoming genin," Kakashi answered, surprising the three youngsters.

"But I thought we passed the genin test," Naruko responded.

With a forced smile, Kakashi stated," That was too see who had the potential to become genin. My test is to see if you can become genin." The trio nodded their heads in understanding.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow," Kakashi said. The trio got up to leave.

"Oh, don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You might puke if you do," Kakashi stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The three just looked at the spot Kakashi was at. Sakura was the first to recover.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to eat together?" Sakura asked, jumping to hug Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke answered before dodging Sakura's hug," See ya, Naruko."

"See ya, Sasuke," Naruko responded before jumping off the roof to the direction of her house. They left Sakura on the floor.


	5. After Chapter 3: Stories of the Home

When Naruko got home, she found Hiruzen and Akeko talking to each other. "Jiji! I didn't know you were coming today," Naruko exclaimed, running up to hug Hiruzen. Hiruzen smiled.

"I wasn't planning to, but I found something out today that I had to tell your grandmother," Hiruzen replied.

"What was it?" Naruko asked, eager. Hiruzen and Akeko looked at each other before grinning before looking at her. Naruko was a bit unnerved by their grins, but was still excited by what Hiruzen found out.

"Naruko, my baby. I don't know what to say," Akeko began, confusing Naruko.

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked.

"It was only yesterday she was crawling around the house," Hiruzen continued, confusing Naruko even more.

"Yes. Remember the time she peed on you when she was only 6 months old," Akeko reminisced, causing both adults to laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruko thought.

"She's growing up too fast," Hiruzen stated.

"Agreed," Akeko nodded. Naruko was not happy with the way the adults were talking.

"What is going on?" Naruko yelled.

"I believe we should tell her," Akeko responded. Hiruzen nodded. Akeko then walked over to Naruko before crouching to Naruko's height.

"Naruko, I believe it's time for us to have the talk," Akeko stated.

"What talk?" Naruko asked, even more confused.

"Naruko, I know about you and Sasuke," Akeko replied. This caused Naruko to pale then blush to a shade of red no one has ever seen.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Naruko denied.

"Really? Would you care to explain the kiss you two had?" Hiruzen replied, amusement in his voice.

"That-That was an accident," Naruko stuttered. The two adults snickered.

"Sure. We perfectly understand," Akeko replied," I mean I was your age when I had my first crush."

"GRANDMA," Naruko yelled, blushing even more," I don't have a crush."

"Then, care to explain why you're blushing like the tomatoes Sasuke loves so much," Akeko teased. Naruko was too embarrassed to speak.

"Don't worry, Naruko. We're just teasing," Hiruzen reassured," However since you have your first crush and you're a ninja, we believe it is time for you to know some certain things."

"What things?" Naruko asked.

"The birds and the bees," Akeko answered. Hiruzen and Akeko explained the birds and the bees to Naruko. By the time they were done, Naruko was blush was in a whole different color from red.

* * *

Sasuke went into his empty apartment. He sighed. The apartment was very quiet as he cooked himself dinner. It was his favorite meal, tomato soup. Sasuke himself didn't understand his obsession with tomatoes not that he really minded. He sighed once again as he ate in the dark.  
"I wonder is Kaa-san and Tou-san are looking at me from heaven," Sasuke thought as he slurped his tomato soup. Sasuke quickly finished his dinner and walked to the lounge. It was very plain with the bare necessities. He sat down on his couch and looked to side of him. On top of a table, there was some pictures. The first one was Sasuke's last family photo. It was the only informal family photo he had. Itachi was wearing his ANBU uniform with his mask lifted. He could be seen smiling with his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. His mother, Mikoto, could be seen hugging a proud Sasuke with Fugaku standing behind them, smiling as well. Sasuke's tears started to come down his cheek as he remembered what happened that day.

 **Flashback**

Sasuke was at the river, practicing his Fireball Jutsu. It had been five days since he was taught the basics for the fireball jutsu from his father. Sasuke could only see the frown on his father's face as he practiced the jutsu. He was deeply saddened by this. He knew the reason behind his father's frown.

"Itachi could do it on his first try," Sasuke thought as he performed the signs again.

" **Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu** ," Sasuke shouted. A small fire came out of his mouth. He could hear his father sigh.

"Why do I bother trying?" Sasuke thought. Suddenly, he remembered the words of a blond whiskered face girl.

"I don't ever give up. Giving up is easy. Pushing on is hard. I don't like taking the easy route." The words echoed in his head.  
"I won't do it for my father. I will do it for myself," Sasuke thought, determined. He performed the hand signs again. He channeled his chakra to his mouth. With determination, he unleashed his jutsu. A huge fireball came out of Sasuke's mouth. Not expecting this, Sasuke was propelled back by the sudden force. Fugaku quickly caught his son. He made sure his son was ok before turning to see the Fireball reach the other side of the river before dissipating. He was impressed by this performance as Itachi could only manage an average sized Fireball, which could only reach the middle of the river. He looked down at his son, proud of accomplishment. Sasuke was still stunned by the size of his fireball. He was so excited to tell his family about this. He quickly jumped up and ran to the Uchiha compound with his father following him at a steady pace. Sasuke soon reached his household to find his mother talking to his brother.

"Kaa-san, Nee-chan, I finally did it," Sasuke called out. The two turned to look at Sasuke and smiled. Mikoto hugged her son.

"Well done, sochi," Mikoto congratulated, kissing his forehead.

"Well done, brother," Itachi congratulated, putting his hand on his shoulder. Then, they heard a click from somewhere to find a smiling Shisui with a camera in hand.

"Shisui, what are you doing?" Itachi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm just taking a picture for little Sasuke," Shisui answered.

"I'm not little," Sasuke shouted.

"Sure," Shisui responded, before getting the photo from his camera. He handed the photo to Sasuke. "I thought it would be nice to have an actual family photo with everyone smiling," Shisui stated. Sasuke looked at the photo. He was shocked to see his father smiling in the photo. He turned around to find his father and saw him entering the household.

"Kaa-san and Nii-chan would be happy for me, but Tou-san is happy too," Sasuke wondered.

"Thanks, Shisui-san," Sasuke thanked.

"No problem, kid. In this family, you need something like this once in awhile," Shisui stated, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"I'm not a kid," Sasuke responded," I'm an Uchiha." That was last day Sasuke would see Shisui and a week before his beloved family was massacred by his brother.

 **Flashback End**

Sasuke looked away from the photo filled with rage, grief, and sorrow. The other photos were him when he was younger. One of them was scratched as it contained the photo of Sasuke and Itachi. He settled on the last photo. It was a photo of him and Naruko when they were younger. Naruko had her head on top of Sasuke while Sasuke had a shocked and annoyed look on his face. Sasuke smiled at that as Naruko was pestering him. He tried to shoo her away, but she kept on coming back. It was one of her early attempts to talk to him and it was rather fortunate that Mikoto chose that time to see Sasuke. He knew that she couldn't resist taking a picture. Although, her reaction was of shock first before smiling.  
"I wonder what shocked Kaa-san," Sasuke wondered. He looked away from the photos and turned on his TV. He just sat there not focusing on the TV as he reminisced about his time with his family. Tears streamed down his face. It was like this for the rest of the night

* * *

Sakura went into her room when she got home. She knew that she had to look her best tomorrow to impress Sasuke. She had completely forgot about the kiss incident with Sasuke and Naruko.

"I wonder what Sasuke-kun will like," Sakura wondered as she looked at her huge wardrobe. Sakura's room was basically a beauty saloon. In one corner of her room, there lay a mirror with a chair and an entire makeup kit. In the other corner, there lay her luxurious bed. It possess the finest silks a civilian family could afford with a plump pillow. The rest of Sakura's room was used to encompansente her wardrobe collection.

"I think I will go to bed early since I have to be at the training field by 7. I mean who has training at 7," Sakura thought," This means that I have to wake up at 5 to prepare for my Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura dear, come down for dinner," her mother called out.

"Coming mother," Sakura responded before setting two pieces of clothing onto her bed and ran off downstairs to eat her dinner. She ran down to the dining table to see her father, reading the newspaper. She wasn't disturbed by this sight as her father read the morning newspaper at night everyday.

"What am I having for dinner, mother?" Sakura asked.

"You are having a salad," Mrs. Haruna called out," Keep your feminine figure of yours to attract the Uchiha boy."

"Yes, mother," Sakura responded vaguely as she imagined dreaming about being with her Sasuke-kun. Mrs. Haruno quickly brought out the dinner and Sakura ate her dinner in the span of 10 minutes. Her dinner mainly consisted of lettuce, some carrots, and tomatoes. The family ate in silence. The wife ate nothing. The husband-too busy reading his newspaper-didn't eat anything. Sakura ate her lettuce in content as she knew it would bring her closer to making Sasuke-kun officially hers.

"Thank you for the meal, mother," Sakura stated, leaving her dish on the table," I'm off to bed." Sakura went upstairs and took a shower. Putting on her pyjamas, she soon went to bed to wake up early to impress Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 4: Last Step to become Genin

**The Next Day**

Naruko woke up at 6 to get ready for her test. She put on her usual attire. Akeko looked over her granddaughter. She smiled as she now saw a young kunoichi.

"Naruko, are you ready for breakfast?" Akeko asked. Naruko turned around to face her grandmother.

"Kakashi-sensei said we shouldn't have breakfast," Naruko replied.

"Nonsense," Akeko retorted," From what Hiruzen told me, your sensei is well-known to be late."

"Really?!" Naruko responded, surprised," I thought it was a one time thing."

"No, honey," Akeko replied, motioning for her to come to the kitchen," He's always been like that from what I've been told."

"Well, ok then," Naruko relented, walking to the kitchen. Akeko smiled.

"I prepared you a healthy breakfast since you would need it," Akeko informed Naruko," It has all the right vitamins you need."

"Is there broccoli?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, there is broccoli," Akeko answered. Naruko pouted and mumbled," I hate broccoli."

"Well, no amount of grumbling will get you out of eating broccoli," Akeko responded, sitting down to eat her breakfast, which was the same as Naruko. Naruko ate very quickly, very excited to get to the training field. As soon as she finished, she washed up and made sure she was ready for her test.

"Naruko, I would like to give you a gift," Akeko stated, bringing out a weapons pouch and a medical kit.

"What is this for?" Naruko asked.

"Consider this a graduation gift," Akeko answered.

"Oh, thanks, grandma," naruko responded, grabbing the two things and putting it on.

"Aren't you going to take your rapier today?" Akeko asked. Naruko blinked and ran off to her room. She soon came out with a rapier tied to her waist.

"Thanks for reminding me, grandma," Naruko thanked, smiling.

"Why wouldn't I? It is your best talent," Akeko replied.

"It's rather ironic that the rapier was made by that blacksmith," Akeko thought," I'm glad I took his best weapon before I killed him." Naruko smiled at Akeko.

"Thanks, grandma," Naruko replied, smiling. Akeko smiled once again.

"Oh before I forget, I made some bento for your teammates as they probably wouldn't know about the late start," Akeko stated, handing Naruko two bento boxes.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke and Sakura might want to eat if Kakashi-sensei is going to be late," Naruko replied, taking the bento boxes. She put on her shoes.

"Naruko, one last thing," Akeko said, in a serious voice. This gained Naruko's attention.

"I know about the book you've been reading," Akeko said, shocking Naruko.

"H-H-How do you know about that?" Naruko asked.

"Do you really think I wouldn't know if you took something from my room?" Akeko asked.

"I was just looking for something to do," Naruko tried to explain herself. Akeko raised her hand, signaling for Naruko to stop talking. Akeko kneeled down to face Naruko's level and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Naruko, I don't care that you went into my room, but I need to know what did you learn from that book," Akeko replied.

"I learnt how to do that thing you do to Jiji, this thing called mirror clones, how to add this thing called chi energy to my blade, and teleportation," Naruko informed her. Akeko looked at her which kinda scared Naruko as she only saw this face once.

"Ok, that is all I wanted to know," Akeko replied, smiling," Naruko, just promise me one thing. Use the things you have learnt from the book when you need it the most. I will leave it up to you to choose when."

"Ok, Grandma," Naruko smiled.

"Now, then go to your exam. I'm pretty sure your crush is waiting for you," Akeko teased, causing Naruko to blush as Akeko moved her hands.

"I-I-I don't have a crush on Sasuke," Naruko stuttered.

"Who said anything about Sasuke?" Akeko smirked.

"GRANDMA," Naruko shouted, red in anger and embarrassment.

"I'm just teasing," Akeko responded," Now, go before you're late." Naruko nodded.

"Oh, am I allowed to teleport?" Naruko asked.

"Oh, someone's excited to see their boyfriend," Akeko teased.

"I'M GOING, GRANDMA," Naruko shouted. Naruko then placed her hands together and chanted," Mu Iki Bu Shi Li. Mu Iki Bu Shin Li. Mu Iki Bu Shi Li." Naruko teleported to the training ground.

Naruko teleported onto the training field. She found Sasuke leaning against a tree.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruko called out. Sasuke looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Naruko," Sasuke greeted back.

"Did you have breakfast?" Naruko asked.

"No, sensei told us not to," Sasuke answered, confused by Naruko's question.

"Ok, then. Have some breakfast," Naruko replied, handing one of the bento boxes.

"Naruko, we're not allowed to have breakfast," Sasuke responded.

"Oh, don't worry. My grandma told me that Kakashi-sensei is known to be notoriously late," naruko reassured.

"If you say so," Sasuke replied, grabbing one of the bentos.

"SASUKE-KUN," a voice suddenly shouted. Sasuke and Naruko paled when they heard the voice. They turned their heads to see a running Sakura towards them in the most ridiculous clothing for kunoichi. Sakura was wearing a bright red dress with black leggings underneath. She had her hair permed and heavy makeup on her face.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Sasuke and Naruko thought as they watched Sakura approach them. Sakura saw Naruko handing Sasuke a bento box and freaked out.

"What are you doing to my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched.

"I'm just giving him breakfast," Naruko replied.

"Sensei told us not to have breakfast," Sakura screeched again.

"Sensei, is going to be late?" Naruko tried to explain.

"Lies, you just want to make Sasuke puke during the test," Sakura screeched back. Sasuke just looked at Sasuke before grabbing the bento. He opened it and widened his eyes at the contents inside. It was filled with fruit, vegetables, and meat. Sasuke quickly grabbed the chopsticks Naruko offered and ate. Sakura ran up and tried to grab the bento out of Sasuke's hands.

"Sasuke-kun, don't eat," Sakura said, reaching to grab the bento. Sasuke jumped away from Sakura.

"Shut up, this is good food," Sasuke replied, eating his bento ferociously. Sakura wasn't deterred.

"Sakura, do you want some bento?" Naruko offered with the box. Sakura knocked the box out of Naruko's hands.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, demon. You stay away from Sasuke-kun," Sakura threatened, glaring at Naruko. Naruko looked downtrodden at the insult. Sasuke noticed this and grimaced.

"Hey, Naruko. Thanks for the food," Sasuke smiled, jumping to the duo. Naruko smiled at the compliment while Sakura kept on glaring at Naruko.

"What do you think we should do?" Naruko asked, picking the remains of the wasted bento.

"I think we should train for the test," Sasuke answered, helping Naruko with the clean-up. Sakura fumed at the scene.

"Sasuke-kun, should be doing that with me, not the demon girl," Sakura thought.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be doing something trivial like that," Sakura called out in a sweet voice. Sasuke just ignored her. Sakura didn't notice this action and kept on pestering. After the five minutes, Sakura said something that pissed Sasuke off.

"Sasuke-kun, let the demon do it," Sakura stated before she felt a hand on her throat.

"Do not call Naruko a demon," Sasuke threatened as he lifted Sakura off the floor.

"Sasuke," Naruko called out, in a depressed voice," Don't bother." Sasuke looked at Naruko before letting go of Sakura. Naruko started walking off to the a different part of the training ground. Sasuke glared at Sakura, who curled up in fear.

"Be careful of what you say around her. She might tolerate it, but I won't. Do you understand," Sasuke stated. Sakura meekly nodded. Sasuke walked off to go train until their sensei arrived.

 **Three Hours Later**

Kakashi walked in to see his genin team in a divided state. Naruko was throwing kunai at a tree. Sasuke was practicing his taijutsu against the training ground's practice dummy. Sakura sitting on the floor, watching Sasuke with hearts in her eyes and a bit of fear.

"It's only been a day and they are already divided," Kakashi thought," This is perfect. With teamwork like this, I can easily dispose of the demon." The sun was shortly blotted out before reemerging.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted raising his hand. The genin looked at Kakashi. Naruko had a happy, but annoyed face. Sasuke was clearly annoyed. Sakura was pissed.

"YOU'RE LATE," Sakura screeched. The rest of them put their hands in their eyes.

"Sorry, I had to help an old lady with her shopping," Kakashi replied before bringing out two bells.

"Sensei, what are the bells for?" Naruko asked.

"This Naruko is your test," Kakashi answered. The genin looked at him with confusion. Kakashi showed the bells to them.

"I have with me two bells. You have until lunchtime to take them from me. The person with a bell becomes genin. Whoever doesn't have a bell is sent back to the academy," Kakashi explained, hooking the two bells to his side.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells though," Sakura replied. Kakashi nodded his head.

"It looks one of you will be going home," Kakashi said. The genin looked at each other.

"There is more to this test," Naruko thought.

"Just Naruko and I. That's fine," Sasuke thought.

"Me with Sasuke-kun. This is true come true," Sakura thought.

"Ok, the test will start now," Kakashi said as he placed a timer on a pole next to him. In an instant, the team disappeared.

"It seems like that they know stealth," Kakashi thought as he searched for his little team. He found Sasuke at a tree several meters away and Sakura in the nearby bushes.

"Where is the demon?" Kakashi wondered as he decided to attack Sakura first. He soon reached Sakura's position. He quietly snuck up behind Sakura.

"First lesson of a shinobi: Genjutsu," Kakashi said, causing Sakura to turn. He cast a C-Ranked genjutsu. He watched as Sakura widened her eyes. Kakashi had no idea what Sakura was seeing as the genjutsu made the person see their worst nightmare without lasting damage.

"Get away from my Sasuke-kun, demon," Sakura shouted, charging at open space. Kakashi could see on Sakura's face.

"Hmm, the tears of love," Kakashi thought," I can use this in the future." Sakura then collapsed suddenly. Kakashi left there and headed to Sasuke's location. He was then promptly attacked by kunai. Kakashi grabbed the kunai and out of the trees came Sasuke.

"He knew that he couldn't take me head-on, so he decides to start the fight on his terms," Kakashi commented.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke shouted before blowing out a giant fireball at Kakashi. Kakashi easily dodged the fireball only to be hit in the stomach by Sasuke. Kakashi widened his eyes as he realized what Sasuke did.

"He used the fireball as a distraction. He guessed where I was going to dodge to," Kakashi realized before using Kiwirami. Sasuke hit the log before slamming it into the ground. Kakashi then decided to use this moment to attack Sasuke.

"Second lesson of a shinobi: Taijutsu," Kakashi said before engaging Sasuke in hand-to-hand combat. Kakashi saw Sasuke smirk at this.

"Now," Sasuke shouted. Then, Naruko jumped in front of Sasuke and blinded Kakashi with a mirror.

"Arghh," Kakashi grunted as he held his good eye. He felt movement next to him and jumped. Kakashi opened his eyes to see five Narukos looking at him with rapier in hand.

"So the demon can use clones. Interesting," Kakashi thought.

"I think it is time for me to teach the third lessons of a shinobi, Ninjutsu," Kakashi stated before performing a sequence of handsigns," Katon: Fireball Jutsu." Out of Kakashi's mouth, a fireball flew at incredible speed to the clones. The clones jumped out of the way. Then, one of the clones' rapier started conducting lightning.

"Seems like the demon can use elemental chakra," Kakashi commented only to dodge a kick from a clone. Kakashi then punched the clone only for it to shatter into glass. Kakashi's eye widened at the way the clone dispersed.

"What is this clone technique?" Kakashi wondered. The remaining clones used this opportunity to attack him. Kakashi prepped himself for the attack. He suddenly felt a sharp electrical shock. He didn't know where it came from. Momentarily stunned, a clone hit Kakashi on the face while another used the chance to grab a bell. Kakashi flipped backward, hitting the clone, who was about to hit his face, on its chin. The clone broke into glass. Kakashi then grabbed the other clone's hands before his hand was burnt by the clone. Kakashi grunted in pain as he let go of the hands. He spun mid-air to hit the clone's head. Suddenly, another clone tackled Kakashi to the ground. The clone then tried to grab the bells only to be blasted by Kakashi, picking himself up. The clone broke into glass.

"Dammit, these clones are harder to fight than I thought," Kakashi thought," I have to finish the remaining two now." Kakashi then performed a sequence of handsigns and placing his hand down. Electricity started to form around Kakashi's hand. The clones watched in surprise.

"Chidori," Kakashi said before charging at inhuman speeds. The clones weren't fast enough to react and were quickly destroyed by Kakashi's chidori. Kakashi looked around as he tried to sense Sasuke and Naruko's chakra.

"Dammit, where are they?" Kakashi thought, angrily. He jumped onto a tree to try and find the two.

 **Two hours later**

Kakashi was searching for Sasuke and Naruko. He knew that Sakura wouldn't be awake until lunchtime.

"Dammit, where are they?" Kakashi thought as he checked the middle of the training ground again," I shouldn't be having so much trouble finding them."

He then saw something sticking out of the ground. He walked over to it. It was rapier stabbed into the ground.

"Hmmm, a rapier," Kakashi thought. He then felt movement behind and turned to see a kunai thrown at him. He easily dodged the kunai then heard a poof. Kakashi barely managed to dodge Sasuke's stab with the thrown kunai. Then, Kakashi saw Naruko jump out of the bushes rapier in hand. Kakashi then realized what they did.

"Using Kiwirami to the fullest," Kakashi understood before jumping to avoid a stab from Naruko. Sasuke try to punch Kakashi as he was mid-air, but Kakashi grabbed his hand. Sasuke then kicked Kakashi in the head. The kick didn't hurt Kakashi, but momentarily distracted him. Naruko and Sasuke used this opportunity to make a grab for the bells. Kakashi was quick to react and kicked both Sasuke and Naruko away.

"Impressive. I haven't met many shinobi who uses Kiwirami offensively," Kakashi said, making Naruko and Sasuke grin,"However, I think it's time for you to learn another lesson." Naruko and Sasuke looked at him in confusion. Kakashi then put his hand to his back pocket. Naruko and Sasuke braced themselves for an attack. Kakashi then proceeded to whip out an orange book. Naruko and Sasuke just looked at Kakashi with confusion. Naruko then recognized the book and pointed at Kakashi.

"PERVERT," Naruko shouted, making the birds in a one mile radius fly away. Sasuke and Kakashi just looked at her, confusion clear in their books.

"I recognize that book, Sasuke," Naruko explained," My grandmother says it is a book for perverts and pedophiles. Though, I don't understand why she has a stack at home." Sasuke widened his eyes and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi was too absorbed in his book to notice Sasuke's glare.

"Aren't you going to come and attack me?" Kakashi taunted. When nothing happened, Kakashi looked up to see Naruko whispering to Sasuke.

"Hmmm what's the demon whispering to him about?" Kakashi thought as he continued reading his book," Hehehe. Kamuto-chan, you're so naughty." Suddenly, the book in Kakashi's hands burnt into ashes. Kakashi watched in horror as his book slowly crumbled into ashes. Naruko and Sasuke saw Kakashi freeze up. Kakashi shakily moved his head to glare at the duo.

"I was planning to go easy on you, but you have done the greatest of all sins," Kakashi proclaimed, lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan," You destroyed an Icha Icha book!" Naruko and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with shock as they saw his sharingan. Kakashi didn't give them a moment to think as he charged them. With his superior speed, he appeared behind the duo to incapacitate them. Naruko sensed this with her enhanced physiology managed to tackle Sasuke out of the way just as Kakashi tried to double karate chop them. Naruko and Sasuke tumbled into the ground as Kakashi quickly followed through with a high-ax kick. Naruko and Sasuke rolled in opposite directions. The ax kick created a dent into the ground. Kakashi then realized his mistake as his foot became stuck into the ground. Sasuke saw this and used the opportunity to hit Kakashi. Blocking Sasuke's high punch, Kakashi was immediately hit in the stomach by Sasuke's leg. Kakashi felt the wind knocked out of him. Sasuke then jumped backwards to reveal Naruko swinging her sword around which was lit on fire. Smoke from the fire enveloped the area, making Kakashi cough.

"How does the demon know elemental chakra?" kakashi wondered before wrenching his foot out of the ground. He then turned to see Naruko attack him. He barely managed to dodge Naruko's swipes and stabs. Kakashi noted that Naruko was proficient with the rapier. Each one of her swipes was light, but filled with power. If it were too be parried, she could easily attack from a different angle. Kakashi saw Naruko's hole in her style. Grabbing a kunai out his pocket, he then flanked Naruko's right. Kakashi noticed Naruko smirking and before he could realize, he was struck by lightning. With electricity flowing through his body, he saw Naruko try and stab him. With a grunt, he dodged the stab only to be kicked out of the smokescreen by Sasuke. Kakashi landed badly on his bottom and looked up to see a smiling Naruko and smirking Sasuke with a bell in each hand. Kakashi instinctively reached to his side to find the bells gone. Then, the timer rang. Kakashi got up.

"Well done in getting the bells," Kakashi congratulated, hiding the anger in his voice.

"How did the demon beat me?" kakashi thought as he smiled to the duo.

"May I ask how you beat me?" Kakashi asked.

"I will tell you what happened," Naruko answered.

 **Flashback**

Naruko jumped to the top of the tallest tree she could find.

"What is the purpose of this test?" Naruko thought as she watched Kakashi head towards the bushes," I know we can't fight a jonin by ourselves, so what is the purpose." Naruko pondered about it before she heard a scream.

"That sounded like Sakura," Naruko thought," It seems like she is the first of us to fall. Wait, that's it. I just need to find Sasuke now." Naruko then surveyed the treelines to find Sasuke. She then saw a faint blue outline in the tree below her. Naruko then jumped down to land right next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruko whispered. Sasuke, surprised, nearly fell off the tree branch. Luckily, he held onto another tree branch to hold his balance.

'Naruko, what the hell?" Sasuke hissed," I nearly fell because of you."

"Sorry, but I think I figured out the purpose of the test," Naruko replied.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Sasuke. You and I both know we can't take a jonin on either way," Naruko answered, earning a nod from Sasuke.

"Yeah, but the purpose is to get the bells we don't need to actually fight him," Sasuke pointed out.

"That might be true, but I highly doubt that Kakashi-sensei will let us get the bells that easily," Naruko argued. Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"So what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy, we team up," Naruko answered.

"Ok, you once again lost me," Sasuke replied," There are only two bells."

"The test was designed to make us fight each other to give us less chance of passing, but if we fight together, we have a better chance of passing," Naruko explained.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

'First, we need to distract Kakashi-sensei," Naruko answered," I can hear him approaching us. I need you to engage him until his attention is fully directed on you. You will tell me when to jump in and I will handle the rest." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke then grabbed a kunai.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked. Naruko pointed and Sasuke threw. Naruko then jumped away as Sasuke started to engage Kakashi. Naruko landed in a tree near the clearing, waiting for Sasuke's signal.

"Now," Naruko heard Sasuke shout. Using her enhanced senses, Naruko landed perfectly in front of Sasuke, bring out a mirror.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao," Naruko chanted, bring out the mirror directly in front of Kakashi. She saw Kakashi flinch at the sudden light. Out of the mirror, five Narukos materialized. Sasuke widened his eyes when he saw the clones. Naruko then put the mirror away.

"Sasuke, let's go," Naruko stated. Sasuke and Naruko jumped away from the area.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's one of those spells I learnt from the book. I can maked mirror clones," Naruko answered," They will give us enough time to plan."

"I think we should set up a trap for Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke suggested. Naruko nodded her head in agreement.

"Before we do anything, I think we should get Sakura," Naruko stated, making Sasuke angry.

'Why should we?" Sasuke asked, anger clear in his voice.

"Because she's our teammate, Sasuke," Naruko replied, calmly. Sasuke merely humphed. Naruko and Sasuke then headed to the area they heard the scream come from. Soon enough, the found an incapacitated Sakura on the floor with tears falling down her face. Her make-up was washed off, making her look very demonic.

"I seems like she is stuck in a genjutsu," Sasuke stated as he examined Sakura," it seems like a C-Rank one."

"Do you know how to get rid of it?" Naruko asked.

"No, I don't. What about you?" Sasuke answered.

"I can only get rid of D-Rank genjutsu," Naruko replied. Then, she felt something return to her.

"Sasuke, we don't have much time," Naruko said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi-sensei is disposing my clones very quickly," Naruko answered.

"Where should we go?" Sasuke asked.

"I think the only way to avoid Kakashi-sensei is to constantly move until we're ready," Naruko answered. Sasuke and Naruko started jumping between the trees.

 **Two hours later**

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" Naruko asked as they were both standing on a tree branch overlooking the middle of the training ground. In the middle of the ground, there was Naruko's rapier stabbed into the ground.

"I hope our theory about the Kiwirami works," Sasuke said as he prepped himself as he prepped himself.

"I'm pretty sure it will work," Naruko reassured as she had a kunai ready to be thrown. Then, they saw their target. Kakashi walked over to the rapier. Naruko and Sasuke commenced their plan. Naruko threw the kunai at Kakashi. She knew Kakashi would be able to dodge the kunai. Sasuke then poofed replaced by her rapier. Naruko grabbed her rapier's hilt and jumped out of the bushes. Naruko saw Kakashi dodge Sasuke's attack and tried to stab Kakashi herself. He dodged the stab, but was nearly hit in the head by Sasuke. Naruko watched in awe as Sasuke twisted his body just as Kakashi grabbed it to deliver a blow to the head with his kick. Seeing the opportunity, Sasuke and Naruko dived to get the bells. Naruko felt her side get kicked before flying into Sasuke. The two tumbled before getting back up to glare at Kakashi.

"Impressive, I haven't met many shinobi that use Kiwirami offensively," Kakashi said, making Naruko and Sasuke feel proud of themselves," However, I think is time for you to learn a lesson." The duo were confused.

'What lessons?" Naruko and Sasuke thought. They saw Kakashi reach into his back pocket. They got into a fighting stance.

"What is he bringing out?" Naruko and Sasuke thought. Then, Kakashi brought out an orange book. Naruko and Sasuke both looked at Kakashi with confusion. Naruko then inspected the book.

"That looks like the book Jiji reads," Naruko thought before realizing something.

"PERVERT," Naruko shouted, making Sasuke and Kakashi look at her with confusion.

"I recognize that book, Sasuke," Naruko explained," My grandmother says it is a book for perverts and pedophiles. Though, I don't understand why she has a stack at home." Sasuke widened his eyes and glared at Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruko noticed that he was too absorbed into his book.

"Naruko, I have a plan," Sasuke whispered to Naruko. They ignored Kakashi's taunt.

"What is it?" Naruko whispered back to Sasuke.

"Can you burn the book with one of your spells?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruko answered, grinning. She then pointed her sword at Kakashi's book.

"Xia Xu. Xia Xu. Xia Xu Fire," Naruko chanted as she closed her eyes to channel her energy. A flame flew towards Kakashi's book from Naruko's rapier. The flame made contact with the book. Naruko and Sasuke watched in amusement as the book turned into a pile of ashes. They were even more amused when they saw Kakashi freeze up at the lose of his book. Then, they saw Kakashi moved his head to glare at them.

"I was planning to go easy on you, but you have done the greatest of all sins," Kakashi proclaimed, lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan," You destroyed an Icha Icha book!" Naruko and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with shock as they saw his sharingan.

"When did he get a sharingan?" Sasuke wondered.

"Crap, this is bad. From what grandma told me, a sharingan is able to predict the movements of an opponent," Naruko thought. Before Naruko knew it, Kakashi appeared behind her with both hands raised. Naruko reacted and tackled Sasuke to safety. As they tumbled away, she and Sasuke could see Kakashi appear to hit them with an ax kick. Naruko and Sasuke pushed away to roll away from the kick. They got up and saw Kakashi stuck. Sasuke used the opportunity to attack Kakashi. Naruko then realized what she could do to limit Kakashi's eyesight.

"Xia Xu. Xia Xu. Xia Xu Fire," Naruko chanted and raised her sword. Fire erupted from it and she swing it around. Smoke started to envelop the area.

"Nice job," Sasuke complimented. Naruko nodded and entered the smoke to attack Kakashi. Naruko started chanting again to channel her electrical energy. She then saw Kakashi approach her right side. She smirked. Lightning then struck Kakashi. Naruko saw the opportunity and stabbed. She knew that Kakashi would be able to dodge the stab, but she wasn't aiming for him. She stabbed the string attaching the bells to Kakashi. She then saw Sasuke grab the bells before kicking Kakashi out of the smokescreen.

 **Flashback End**

"That is how we did it," Naruko finished, grinning. Outside, Kakashi was fine. Inside, he was livid.

"How is able to do all that?" Kakashi raged in his head," She and Sasuke had perfect teamwork and were even willing to include Sakura into their plans. I know the demon must be manipulating Sasuke somehow and she's trying to look good. Yeah that's it."

"Well done on finding the purpose of the test. Though, it seems like that Sakura will be going back to the academy," Kakashi stated.

"Don't worry. Sakura can have mine," Naruko stated, making Kakashi and Sasuke look at her with wide-eyes. One was in shock while the other was in anger.

"Dammit, I was going to fail her anyway, but now, I don't have that good of a reason. At least, I can still pass Sasuke," Kakashi fumed.

"Are you sure, Naruko?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I can always join next year, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko replied. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Then, I will join you," Sasuke responded, making Naruko and Kakashi look at him with wide-eyes.

"Fuck. Now if I don't pass this team, the council and the Hokage will be on my back," Kakashi quickly realized. Then, he did an eye smile.

"You pass," Kakashi smiled. Naruko and Sasuke looked at him with surprise.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because in the world of shinobi, there are rules you must obey," Kakashi answered, drawing the attention of the two genin," If you disobey the rules, you will become scum. However, one who abandons his comrades is the worse than scum. Worse than trash. I learnt this the hard way." Naruko and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with awe.

"Oh well I'm pretty sure I can kill the demon on a mission," Kakashi thought.

"Now then, let's go wake up, Sakura. Shall we?" Kakashi said. Naruko and Sasuke nodded their heads. Akeko and Hiruzen were impressed by the skills the two genin showed.

"I knew I made the right choice to make Kakashi the sensei," Hiruzen thought," But why does it feel like I made a mistake?"

"I will have to watch that Kakashi-fellow. I detect malice within him," Akeko thought as she followed Naruko," I will have to talk to Hiruzen about this."


	7. Notice

**I regret to inform all of you that this story will be under hiatus. I understand many of you have waited long for an update, but unfortunately, I am lacking ideas on how to progress the story. I might come back to it, but for now, these stories will be on hiatus. Don't be surprised if they are deleted in a future date. I wish to focus on other stories for the time being.**


End file.
